Various types of thermal icing condition detectors for aircraft are known. Thermal icing condition detectors typically include a “wet” thermal sensor that is exposed to atmospheric conditions including water and ice, and a “dry” thermal sensor that is shielded from icing. The shielding from icing typically uses complex internal probe passageways to separate water and ice from the “dry” thermal sensor. The internal passageways are expensive to construct, difficult to inspect, and subject to plugging with debris during use, and difficult to clean.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.